Possession: A Season 3 Finale Fanfiction
by dlouc
Summary: Sibuna's done it. Stopped the ceremony to raise Ammut, recovered the trapped souls, and all in time for summer break. For once they actually can relax. Feel safe. But all is not what it seems, and letting their guard down now could be a deadly mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Patricia brings Eddie and Alfie to the gatehouse, but the two escape. Fabian convinces KT that Patricia managed to turn them into sinners and they are now after KT ( KT is unaware that Mr. Sweet is a sinner, so she believes another sinner would have been needed). Fabian tricked KT that they should "spy" on a team evil meeting to better prepare themselves against any plans. She agrees, and around midnight, tey sneak out and "follow" Patricia to a meeting (Fabian arranged for Patricia to go to the gatehouse at that time to lure KT there). When they get to the gatehouse, KT finds that she has been tricked. She tries to escape, but is ambushed and becomes the last sinner. With all five sinners, Robert Frobisher-Smythe completes the ceremony to bring Ammit into the mortal world. KT, however, was not expressing a sin at her time of capture, only pretending to. Without KT's soul, the ceremony fails, releasing the other sinners from their capture. The school year almost over, world destruction avoided, Sibuna is convinced they are finally safe. But are they...?


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia's POV

I lost my soul. I lost my soul. I lost my soul. No matter how many times I say it, I can never make any sense of it. It was like being in a dream. No. A nightmare. Moving along through life in a haze, unable to control a single thing I did. I tried to hurt people. People whom I loved, and the worst part was this didn't bother me at all. Getting my soul back, I thought, would be freedom. Everything would go back to normal. Only it didn't. Whoever, or whatever, was controlling me didn't go away. It just faded. Now it was just a voice in my head. Urging me to ruin lives, take lives. Everyday I could feel it gaining more power. It was like losing my soul all over again.

Robert's POV

All my work was in ruins. My desk lay in pieces on the ground. The five sarcophagi surrounded me, taunting. My failure was unforgivable. I had failed Ammit. I had failed myself. It was over. All over. All my work for nothing. A sudden fit of rage swelled in me. It was her fault. All her fault. My own great-granddaughter had done this to me. I kicked angrily at the nearest sarcophagus, causing it to slam open. Then I noticed something, and all at once my rage died away. The back of the sarcophagus was burnt, charred black.

"Who was in this sarrcofiggi?" I wondered out loud.

"Patricia" said Caroline, who had been standing in the doorway, watching me intently for almost an hour, waiting for orders

I could hardly believe it. I had done it. Ammit had entered the mortal world, attached to Patricia's soul.

Patricia's POV

Things started getting even stranger. I now frequently would find myself somewhere in the school with no recollection of ever going there. As the days dragged on, I remembered less. Hours would pass that I had no memory of. One time I had woken up to find that I had forgotten an entire day.

Patricia's POV

The clock was moving at a snails pace. I swear sometimes it runs backwards. Ms. Denby is rambling on about something ( and I have no interest in listening long enough to find out what). Finally the bells rings. I let out a sigh of relief, then hurry to gather my bag. One more class and the day is over. I stand up and nearly run out of the room.

I'm standing in the kitchen. I glance at the clock. Two hours have passed. These blackouts were really getting on my nerves. I became aware that I was holding something. A large kitchen knife.

_Kill him._

I ignored it and went to put the knife down, but found I couldn't move my arm.

_Kill the Osirian._

I couldn't move at all now.

Then something forced me to take a step. Then another.

**Stop!** I thought. **Why are you doing this!?**

_I will not wait any longer. I have waited to enter the mortal world for too long. I will not wait any more._

I was now in the hallway.

_Kill the Osirian. Kill him! Then I shall rise. Every mortal will know of I, Ammut!_

I'm sorry. I know it's pretty rushed. Trying to get it all published before the real finale (probably won't happen). Hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV

"NO!" I screamed, finding I could use my voice again. I stopped, planted my feet into the floor. I was gaining control again.

_NO!_  
I swear I was being crushed, torn apart from the inside. I couldn't focus. My vision was blurring. I was going to blackout again.

I realized I was walking to Eddie's room.

I felt everything slipping away.

I burst into his room.

"Eddie, can we talk?" I was forced to say.

Then I glanced to Fabian, who was sitting in front of his computer.

"Alone."

He stood up and stared at me a moment.

**Don't leave me alone with Eddie. Please.**

But he turned away and left the room.

"Yakker, what's up?" Eddie said, not really paying attention.

I gripped the knife tightly behind my back.

It hurt to think. I was being pushed from my own mind. The room was fading.

Then he looked up. Stared straight into my eyes, and I broke through.

I collapsed to the ground gasping, not having the strength to stand, or breathe.

_Just let go._

Blinding pain shot through me, tearing at me, pulling me from my soul.  
I screamed.

All the breath was knocked out of me. My lungs were being crushed.

_Just let go._

**No!**

Only in my mind. I couldn't speak.

Once again I was frozen, completely paralyzed.

Eddie was on the ground, trying to help me. He was yelling something, but I couldn't hear.

A single tear escaped my eyes, then I was lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's POV

I stood up, glaring into Eddie's eyes. It took all my energy just to keep from blacking out

completely.

Eddie looked almost relieved. He was looking right into my eyes. Her eyes, now. And he didn't even

know.

I smiled, and he smiled back.

Being forced to smile, to laugh, while I felt like I was dying.

Gripping the knife tightly in my hand, I took a step closer to him.

She was going to make me kill him, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her.

My arm moved from behind my back. I raised the knife into the air, above his heart.

Confusion flashed across his face.

"What are you doing?"

I started to laugh.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

I watched in horror and I drove the knife down, as hard as I could.

I couldn't stop.

I looked into his eyes, filled with horror and disbelief.

In that moment, I found strength. I broke through, only for a second. But it was enough

I twisted my wrist in the opposite direction. I almost immediately lost control again, but I had done

enough.

Eddie looked stunned for a moment, then he just lost it. There was absolute terror in his eyes,

mixed in with a sadness I had never seen on him.

I started to feel dizzy.

The room seemed to be spinning. My hands were stained red.

I realized with a start that they were covered in blood.

I took a step back in disbelief. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor.

There was a sharp ringing in my ears. Grey spots danced around in my eyes.

I ripped something out of me and my chest exploded in pain. I was holding the knife again. It was

now dripping with blood.

Realization crept across me. I was laying in a pool of blood. My blood.

Eddie hovered above me.

_Kill him! This is your chance! KILL HIM!_

Rage swelled in me. Red hot burning hatred.

I focused all my energy on driving her out.

Once again I felt like I was being crushed, torn apart. My head felt like it would split open.

I shook violently, trying desperately to gain control. To be rid of her forever.

I screamed in pain, and anger, and desperation.

Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie's POV

Patricia lay still in my arms, covered in blood and sickly pale. Everything seemed to be frozen. The silence ate away at me, ripping at my soul, crushing my heart into millions of irreparable pieces.

Her eyes snapped opened, her face twisted into a silent scream. She started to glow, dark red like her eyes. I fell back, watching in horror as the glow completely encompassed her, seeming to swallow her. A scream pierced the silence. The red glow exploded into black smoke that coiled around Patricia, seeming to crush her before bursting into the air. Patricia lay there, shaking slightly, struggling to breathe.

The smoke swirled around, morphing into a young girl. Her eyes glowed solid red, the hem of her skirt lost in the smoke. She whirled around, glaring at me, her eyes filled with hatred.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The girl burst into flames, her hands towards me, glowing bright red. I dove in front of Patricia as flames shot towards us. Inches away, my hands raised in front of Patricia, as if that would save her. Her eyes stared back at me, looking almost empty. A strong wind blew through the room, and in a whirl of muted color someone appeared beside me. They threw their hands into the air, a blue shimmer suddenly appearing right in front of my face. The flames collided with the shimmer and seemed to disappear into nothing.

I was too stunned to speak. I looked to the mysterious person who had so suddenly appeared, and found myself into the equally shocked face of Nina Martin.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

I couldn't focus. Nothing made sense. The girl of smoke, the small, ruined room, Patricia laying helplessly on the ground. A blinding burst of red filled the room. I instinctively threw my hands into the air once more, and just like before a blue shimmer exploded around me. I stood in complete shock, staring at my hands. Someone yanked at my shoulder, dragging me from the small, ruined room. I crashed to the ground, room spinning, feeling a complete lack of control, as if in a dream. Eddie stood over me, carrying Patricia in his arms. Blood was dripping to floor, running along the tiles, soaking into my hair. All I could hear was a sharp ringing. I was laying near a staircase, under a grand chandelier. I realized with a start that I was in House of Anubis. Eddie was shouting something into another room. A young african-american woman I had never seen appeared from around a corner. At that moment, black smoke poured into hall, bright flames twisting through the smoke-filled air. I dove in front of the girl, my arms raised in front of my face. I immediately felt like I was being crushed. Flames ricocheted off the blue shimmer that had appeared, beating down on it. On me. I was sliding backwards, gasping for air as the flames beat down on me. I screamed out, then found I was unable to hold on any longer and fell back to the floor, the blue shimmer crashing down around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina's POV

The smoke closed in, twisting and coiling around me, blocking everything else out, crushing me.

"EDDIE!" I screamed out in desperation.

In a moment the smoke was gone, the blue shimmer was back, and Eddie stood in front of me, his face plastered with disbelief. I pulled myself up, throwing out my hands, and together we moved forward, slowly pushing the girl of fire away, back towards the room.

The doorway sealed.

"What the hell?!" Eddie yelled, staring at his hands as he stumbled backwards. "What was that!? What just happened? What the hell did I do!?"

"Eddie, calm down." I said.

"What is going on? What are you even doing here? How did you get here?!" He was starting to hyperventilate.

"Eddie, calm down!" I screamed at him.

He stopped, staring at me in disbelief.

"Do you want us all to be killed!?"I yelled.

Eddie looked back to the girl of fire trapped behind the sealed door.

"T-th-that's Ammit. Ammit is h-he-here. Oh god. Oh god. Nina what do we do?!"

"I don't know!"

He started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. "That isn't going to hold her long."

"I know."

"I mean...she's like a god!"

"I know, Eddie."

"She is going to kill us!"

"I know, Eddie!" I snapped at him.

"What do we do?" He asked again.

"Shut up! I'm thinking!" I yelled.

But my mind was blank.

"Where's Fabian?" I finally asked.

"Nina, this really isn't the best time for a reunion..."

"Just tell me where he is! He'll know what to do." I yelled back.

"Nina?" A familiar voice sounded from the next room.

I whirled around, finding Fabian standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Nina!"

He took a step forward, then saw the state we were in. The burned out room, Patricia, dying on the ground at the feet of the young African American woman, Eddie and I, both covered in blood. His smile faded.

"Help us." I said on the verge of tears.

He just stood there, staring at us.

"Fabian. Please."

He took a sharp, still not taking his eyes off us.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

He silently looked around the hall once more, then finally spoke.

"What. The. Fuck."


End file.
